


Is It A Kinky Thing?

by lionsuicide



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel is a Good Boyfriend, Dean has this Kink, Dom!Castiel, Eddie is easily persuaded, M/M, Multi, Sub!Dean, SuperVenom crossover, Tentacles Kink, That’s not how you use tentacles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Dean isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation.One minute he’s staring Castiel in the eyes, a blush on his face as he admits that he’s fantasizes about Venom and Eddie Brock from the new movie Venom, the next minute he’s standing in the very apartment he saw in the movie.“Uh Cas...what the hell man? Why are we in the movie?” He questions as he looks around the somewhat messy room.“This is not the movie, Dean. There are multiple universe. The Venom one is its own universe, I took you there.”





	Is It A Kinky Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Any one who says dean doesn’t have a tentacle kink is a god damn liar and I say fight me on it.

Dean isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation. 

One minute he’s staring Castiel in the eyes, a blush on his face as he admits that he’s fantasizes about Venom and Eddie Brock from the new movie Venom, the next minute he’s standing in the very apartment he saw in the movie.

“Uh Cas...what the hell man? Why are we in the movie?” He questions as he looks around the somewhat messy room.

“This is not the movie, Dean. There are multiple universe. The Venom one is its own universe, I took you there.”

“Oh. Ok. Sounds good… uh… Just one question. Why are we here?” He looks at his boyfriend with a suspicious gaze, head tilted slightly to the side.

“You said you wanted to fuck Venom. I’m here to deliver.”

Before Dean can get another word out, Eddie Brock steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. 

“Come on Venom, we just ate yesterday. I’m not going out to eat some more people. We can order in some live lobsters and eat that or something but I’m not leaving this apartment today.” He runs a small towel over his head in attempts to dry his hair.

He pauses and turns his head listening to the voice before whipping his head to the left to stare at the two strange intruders. His muscular body tenses and a hand falls from the towel on his head to the towel around his hips.

The hand towel slowly slips into the floor, everyone in the room ignores it.

“Who the fuck are you?” He says tensely.

The room is silent for a beat.

“Uhh hi. My name is Dean Winchester and this is my… um… boyfriend, Castiel. We come in peace?” He says while staring hard at Eddie’s V line watching the water slowly run down into the towel, his face turning more red by the moment.

“Uhh...nice to meet you, I think?” Eddie says awkwardly.

 **Let’s eat them**. 

_ Dude no! We only eat bad people remember. _

** Isn’t breaking and entering bad? Wouldn’t that make them bad people? Let’s eat them Eddie. We are hungry. **

_ Yes but… Look Venom let’s see why they are here first. If it’s for nothing good I will /think/ about letting you eat them. _

“Dean was it? Why are you both in my apartment?”

“Well… um… it’s a funny story actually… I… um…” Dean stutters out trying to explain the reason why they came.

“Dean and I would like to have intercourse with you and Venom. Dean has a hardcore tentacle kink.” Castiel states in a borderline bored voice. 

“What the fuck Cas!” Dean screams out the same time Eddie says “What?”

“Cas you can’t just say that to people. You can’t just put my business out like that!” Dean starts to reprimand.

“Dean if we waited for you to tell him why we are here not only would it take years for you to get it out but Venom would eat us in the nonsexy way. It’s best to just be open and honest in this situation.” Cas says while giving Dean the Dom eyebrow. 

_ **How did he know we wanted to...** _

“Eat us? I can read minds. I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Cas says.

“Wait a second. You’re an Angel? I thought Angels didn’t exist.”

“Angels don’t exist but aliens from space do? So closed minded Eddie.” Cas says with a disapproving smirk. Eddie blushes.

** Eddie how does one eat people in a sexy way? **

_ Venom now is not the time for that question.  _

“My boyfriend and I are more than willing to show you if your amendable.” Castiel speaks up looking Eddie’s body up and down pausing st the towel. 

Dean looks between Eddie and Castiel. “What the hell is happening right now?” 

“You are worried about how others will see you if they find out your bisexual.” Castiel says calmly to Eddie. 

“No I’m not!” 

_ Yes you are Eddie. _

“Shut up venom!”

“We can assure you no one outside these four walls will ever find out about this escapade. This will remain between us four. I just want to give my boyfriend something he’s been wanting for a while now.”

** They are both attractive by human standards Eddie. They both look delicious. We should do it. We should eat them in a sexy way. **

_ You don’t even know what that means, parasite.  _

** First of all go to hell, we are not a parasite!! **

_ It’s a term of endearment.  _

** Second of all We want to learn. **

Dean stands there watching his boyfriend watch Eddie. 

He wishes they would do something other than stand there eyeball fucking each other.

“So uhh are we going to do this or not? This is becoming hella uncomfortable standing here doing nothing.” Dean says with an awkward chuckle.

All eyes snap to him.

Dean raises his hands in a placating gesture “Ok? I’ll just stand over in the corner while y’all figure shit out. Don’t mind me” He takes to steps back.

Suddenly Venom’s small head pops out of Eddie and slithers in the air closer to Dean. He looks the human up and down slowly. His tongue coming out to lick his needle sharp teeth.

**“You are a pretty human. WE like what WE see.”**

Dean blushes at the intense scrutiny of the symbiote. “Uhh thanks?”

**“You smell delicious.”**

With confidence he doesn’t feel Dean says “I bet I taste even better.” Raising his hand and softly running a finger on top of Venom’s head, causing Eddie and Venom to laugh and to shiver in pleasure. Venom casts a look at Cas before turning back to Eddie. 

**“Oh these humans have guts, we like it Eddie. Let’s eat them in a sexy way.”**

“You don’t even know what that means so stop saying that.” Eddie says in fond exasperation. 

Dean and Castiel look at each other and silently communicate. With a nod from Castiel, Dean steps forward and slowly raises his right hand to gently run a finger slowly down Venom’s head.

“As Cas said earlier, we are more than happy to teach you but you /both/ have to agree.” He looks from Venoms tiny head to Eddie. 

**“Eddie please! If we do this we won’t ask to eat another person for two days.”**

Eddie looks at his parasite

** NOT A PARASITE! **

To the apparent angel of the lord to the green eye man.

“Fine but we top and no one else can know about this.”

“Deal!” Dean says, excitement running through his veins while Castiel just smirks. “That is acceptable. Where should we do this?”

“Our bedroom I guess. Follow us...” Venom sinks back into the skin disappearing from sight.

Eddie starts to turn but thinks better of it.

He turns and faces the duo again. He steps up to Dean with a quick glance to Castiel, who nods and smirks. Eddie takes a hand off his towel and wraps it around Dean’s waist. 

He is shorter by a few inches but with the way Dean blushes and h pupils dilate Eddie doesn’t think that’s an issue.

He takes his other hand off the towel and wraps it around Dean’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Dean wraps his left arm around Eddie’s neck and his right arm around his waist his hand resting on Eddie’s ass.

Eddie only intended it to be a short simple kiss, just testing the waters, but Venom has other ideas. Quickly Venom partially emerges and wraps his skin around Dean’s waist pulling him harder into Eddie’s body making him feel the others erection. Venom’s tongue slips out and completely dominates Dean’s Mouth, wrapping around one another in a fierce fight that Dean ultimately loses. 

They grind hard into one another, nothing but a few layers between them. Without warning Venom walks backwards and slams Dean hard into a wall, causing Dean to break away from his lips to mutter a quick fuck yes before pulling Venom closer again to bring his lips to his own.

Venom brings out a thick tentacle and pulls his hands away from his body to slam them above their heads and keep them there. Another two tentacles takes ahold of Dean’s legs and wrap the around Venom’s waist, completely lifting Dean off the ground. 

Venom’s hand reaches down to unzip Dean’s jeans and reaches his enlarged hand inside to firmly grasp his cock. 

Dean thinks he should be afraid of the hand and the sharp nails in his pants touching his precious dick but the pleasure is too great for him to really care. Venom hasn’t given him a reason to fear him so Dean just mentally shrugs and gives himself over to the feeling, moaning at the pleasurable sensations. 

While Dean was lost in his head Venom brought out thinner tentacles to wrap around Deans cock along with his hand. One tentacle wraps around his balls, tugging and pulling them tougher and rougher until Dean’s moans of pleasure begin to change to pain. Once Venom gets the right pain to pleasure ratio, he begins to roughly and quickly jerk Dean off. Whatever his hand isn’t wrapped around his tentacles take place.

Venom’s long tongue licks a trail from the inside of Deans mouth to his neck down to his left nipple, circling it over and over again before moving to his right nipple and repeating the process. He makes his way back to Deans mouth and shoves his tongue deep down his throat causing Dean to gag. For a moment Venom worries about it but with no oncoming complaint from Dean he does it again and again until Dean is no longer gagging and is deepthroating his tongue.A smaller tentacle goes betweens Deans legs and prods at his anus causing Dean to struggle just a bit.

They hear a snap and Dean’s hole is magically prepped and lubed. 

“God bless Angel Mojo.” Dean whispers. 

The teneaclt forcibly shoves itself into Deans ass, immediately finds his prostate and goes to town thrusting fast and hard. 

Right before Dean reaches the edge Venom stops and makes a tentacle squeeze the base of his dick hard. 

** “You don’t cum without my say so.” **

With that being said and Dean not so close to the brink he begins the process over again. 

He edges Dean a total of four times making Dean a sloppy, begging mess. 

“Please Venom. Please! I need to cum. Please for fucks sake, I can’t handle it anymore. I need you to let me cum please sir. I beg of you.” 

 **“Since you beg so nicely. Cum for me human.”**  Despite his words Venom stops moving his hand and tentacles, keeping them loosely wrapped around Dean’s dick. 

“Ve..Venom?” Dean gasps out. “Why’d you stop? I thought you said I could cum?” 

**“I said you could cum, yes, but I didn’t not say I would help you cum. You want it that badly human then work for it.”**

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Instead if answering Venom only stares. His hand still wrapped loosely.

With moan Dean strains his arms against his restraints. He moves his hips up and down, Up into Venoms hold and down onto Venoms tentacle. Within a minute Dean is able to establish a nice pace. It’s not nearly enough to cum like he wants but it is better than nothing. He keeps up the pace for a few minutes before stopping. Tears fall down his face. “Please Venom I cant... it’s not... please I need help...” 

 **“Such a helpless human. We like it. We like your tears. We will help you this time. Next time might not be the same.”** Venom licks at Deans cheek fasting the bitter tears. 

**“You were right Dean. You do taste better than you look.”**

Dean chuckles before gasping out. Venom  toghening his hold once again, enlarging the thrusting tentacle in Dean’s ass thrusting in and out. 

“Fuck V. Yes yes yes yes I’m so close.please harder, faster, more I need more. I’m so fucking close please please please.” Deans body tenses like a snake who’s about to strike. The faster and harder Venom goes,the closer to the edge. Dean arches his back and suddenly he is tipping over the edge and spilling over onto Venom’s broad and chiseled chest.

As Dean is coming down from his high, Venom kisses him deeply, being mindful of his teeth. 

Just the middle of the kids Eddie takes back control of his limbs as withdrawals the tentacles before separating their mouths. A string of saliva connects them for a moment more before breaking off. 

Eddie places his forehead against Deans, they pant into each other’s mouth, Venoms hand slowly turning into Eddie’s hand still moving, miliking out the last bit of cum from the spent cock. 

“We are sorry. We got a bit.... carried away.” 

** That was fun Eddie. We like that. Let’s do it again.  **

_Relax V. We have to give him a few minutes. He’s not built like us. He needs time to recouperate._

** That’s stupid Eddie. Humans are weak.  **

“No complaints from me. Although where did Venom learn to do any of that?”

”Venom and I... we like to uhm... we like to play and he was just doing things I like being done to me.” Eddie blushes while looking away fora moment. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Dean moans. Eddie looks back at Dean.

They stare into each others eyes before turning to look over at Castiel. They see him leaning against the wall his hands in his pants while slowly palming his own erection. ”That was quite a show.” He says slowly while pulling his hand out of his pants and licking the cum off of his own fingers “As nice as that was I do believe we should get to the main event don’t you three?” 

“Fuck yes!” Dean enthusiastically says at the same time Eddie and Venom respond, **“We would love to.”**  

Eddie gently places Dean back on the floor as Venom releases the tentacles. He makes sure that Dean can properly stand on his legs without falling over. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Eddie turns away once more, dropping his towel from around his waist showing off his firm backside before walking into the room. 

“Come on fellas, Venom is still curious on how to eat a person in a sexy way and it’s about time we tell him.”

Castiel and Dean share one last look before following the Host and the symbiote into the room, quietly shutting the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy <3


End file.
